jpl_live_the_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Pteranodon longiceps "hippocratesi"
Isla Sorna, Isla Nublar Height: 7 feet Weight: '''100 pounds '''Wingspan: 32 feet P. longiceps “hippocratesi” was a mutated Pteranodon ''species seen in JP ''III. They were bred by InGen, but were considered rejects as they possess unnatural aggression, sharp grasping talons on their toes, and teeth in its jaws; both of which the second attempt P. longiceps “sternbergi” lack. So “''Hippocratesi''” had to be kept locked up in the Aviary on Isla Sorna. “''Hippocratesi''” did manage to escape eventually however, following the accidental entry of a party of stranded humans (as seen in JP///). ---- Coloration: : Male: Black body, a gray chest and cloudy white wing edges. Faint dark reddish brown tint on its back. Crest is orange with black markings. : Female and juvenile (both sexes): '''Amber or beige body with black markings on wings, back, beak, and crest. If the juvenile is male, however, its skin will change to the adult male color seen above. '''Prefered Habitat: P. longiceps "hippocratesi" is known to reside originally within a gigantic Aviary built on high cliffs on Isla Sorna, above a river which flowed through it providing a constant supply of fish. Since it escaped, it can now be found flying freely around swamps and waterways, such as the Lagoon and the Deep Channel. It now nests either within the Aviary or the Southern Highlands. Diet: Mostly fish, but it will also attack small dinosaurs, snakes, and lizards. Will also attack humans as prey as well, given the opportunity (as seen in JP III). 'Social Structure: '''Small family groups of several females headed by one or two males. ---- ''P. longiceps "hippocratesi" is the largest pterosaur species on Isla Sorna. It has a long head with a long flattened crest that extends backwards. This crest is identical in both sexes and short in juveniles. This pterosaur's weight mostly comes from its muscle mass - it is considerably more muscular than P. longiceps “sternbergi”, particularly in the leg department. While the legs of “''sternbergi''” are short and slender with small claws, the legs of “''hippocratesi''” are longer, stronger, and the 5 toes are tipped with sharp, grasping talons like eagles. The back talon stabs prey like a bayonet, while the front talons stab like grappling irons, crushing prey with huge force. Another unusual aspect of this Pteranodon ''are the sharp little teeth which line the jaws. In addition, its skin is naked (no fur as in other pterosaurs) and more mammal-like instead of reptile-like. Like ''Cearadactylus, Pteranodon longiceps “hippocratesi” is extremely aggressive, attacking anything it perceives as a threat to itself or its infants, even Tyrannosaurus Rex or Velociraptor. It attacks the threat on the ground either by swooping and divebombing like a peregrine falcon, jabbing with its beak like a white stork, or just simply striking with its talons like a northern goshawk. “''Hippocratesi''” possesses incredible strength in its hind legs, allowing it to grab smallish animals in its talons to carry them off to be consumed somewhere safe, or to kill by dropping from a great height. Then, with a sharp point at the end of its beak, it can cut into prey like a fillet knife. And its serrated teeth line both sides of its upper and lower jaws to tear flesh away from the carcass. Males fight one another for dominance while in flight, beating their wings rapidly while lashing out with their sharply-clawed hind feet and attempting to tear at one another with their spear like beaks and sharp teeth. Fights also occur between rivalling families over prime fishing and nesting spots. Females are known to destroy eggs and young of their rivals while the other members of each opposing family are occupied with their fighting. Such aerial battles are vicious to say the least and fatal wounds may result. Broken bones, deadly falls, and ripped wings are common and individuals that have been grounded from their injuries are vulnerable to land-dwelling predators. Many of the largest, oldest, most ferocious individuals are covered in long-healed scars from past battles. Unlike'' P. longiceps “sternbergi”'', the “hippocratesi” Pteranodon is not usually a sea-going species. It hunts for fish and other small prey around freshwater lakes and rivers, and migrates to the Southern Highlands or the Aviary in order to nest or roost. It rarely, if ever, enters the Mountain Ranges, for the equally aggressive Cearadactylus are found there. Likewise, the Cearadactylus ''almost never enters the domain of ''P. longiceps "hippocratesi" ''domains, thus competition between the two pterosaurs is virtually non-existent. ''“Hippocratesi” Pteranodon's leathery wings are vast and allow for long distance gliding with little effort. It is an excellent flier, capable of soaring using rising air currents with minimal flapping. It has been known to fly the distance all the way from the Lagoon south to nest in the Southern Highlands, and even further afield – possibly travelling as far as the Costa Rican mainland in search of new breeding grounds. Females lay their eggs in nests at high altitudes where the young are safer from ground-dwelling predators. The infants are voracious from birth and are quite nimble on the ground. It generally takes them 3 to 4 years to grow completely and learn to fly. Both parents are attentive, and will bring them dead prey at first before the young grow older and larger, then they are able to chase and use “pack behaviour” to kill. For more information, see: [http://www.jplegacy.org/jpencyclopedia/?p=340 Pteranodon (sp.) (S/F)] Gallery PteranodonFemale.jpg|Female. Notice the teeth in the jaws - a major flaw considering this pterosaur's binomial name. PteranodonNest.jpg|Bringing an unfortunate victim to its nest of chicks. 498.png JP3Pteranodon.jpg 3313.jpg 3315.jpg 4499.jpg 15377.jpg 15378.jpg Dc_card_ptera4_big.jpg Jpiiifemalepteranodonrender5ig.jpg S.jpg Dc_card_ptera2_big.jpg Dc_card_ptera3_big.jpg Jurassic_Park_III_Alpha_Male_Pteranodon.jpg Pteranobabyattackings-1024x583.png Babypterano-1024x766.png